Save a Brother
by SentimentalBoy18
Summary: (SUPERWHOLOCK FAN FICTION) One of the Winchester brothers has gone missing. No one knows which one, where the other one is, and who took him. All they know is one Winchester is in danger. Will the Doctor, Castiel, Amy, Rory, Sherlock, and John be able to find the Winchester in hiding and save the one that is captured? Or will the heroes be too late? COMPLETE, POSSIBLE SEQUEL LATER
1. Alarms

**My first SuperWhoLock story! Yay!**

**If I owned any of these shows, it would be in a dream.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Hearing alarms is never good. But when you're the Doctor, it's even worse.

"Alarm? Why is there an alarm?" the Doctor said, pulling his head out of his book, "Let's find out shall we?" He ran over to the TARDIS console and pushed a few buttons, looking at the monitor.

"Doctor? What is it?" Amy asked, looking quite sleepy as she walked into the room.

"Alarms are going off, Amy." the Doctor responded, still rushing about.

"Yes, I get that. Why are alarms going off?" she questioned.

"We should know in a minute." the Doctor told her.

Amy took a seat in the control room. A minute later, Rory walked in, looking just as tired as Amy did. He sat down next to Amy.

"What's all this about?" he asked.

"Alarms." Amy told him.

Rory nodded and sat there, watching the Doctor moving around.

"There we go!" the Doctor said victoriously.

"You got it?" Amy asked.

"Yes I did!"

"What is it?" Rory asked curiously.

"Oh no," the Doctor said quietly, "No no no..."

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Amy questioned.

"Where could he have gone?" the Doctor asked, pushing buttons once again, "How does he just disappear?"

"Doctor, what's wrong? Who's disappeared?" Rory asked.

"Winchester." the two heard him mutter.

"Winchester?" the two asked at once.

"Winchester? As in Sam and Dean Winchester?" the Doctor asked them.

Amy and Rory looked at him with confusion.

"Really? You don't know who the Winchesters are? Well I guess I'm not surprised. They do hide themselves quite well. It's quite a talent!" the Doctor rambled.

"So how do you know them?" Amy asked.

"I don't. Well not personally. I've heard quite a lot about them! Saving the world and all that! You could say we're in the same line of work."

"So, these Winchesters have disappeared?" Rory asked.

"Only one has. I don't know which one or where the other is holed up, but I do have their last known location."

"Well let's go then!" Amy said.

"First, we need to pick up an old friend." the Doctor told his companions. He then started flipping switches and hitting buttons on the TARDIS console. Soon the usual shaking and rumbling signified the TARDIS was heading towards their next destination.

It had been a slow week.

Only five clients had come to the door of 221B Baker Street and only one of them had been even close to interesting. And it was, in fact, interesting. But it was too easy and had been solved in no time. Now he and John were sharing a cup of tea. John had stopped Sherlock from his experiments after they left most of the flat smelling of rotten eggs. Sherlock was looking at another boring day until her heard a noise. It was a sort of wheezing noise.

Sherlock immediately jumped out of his chair and headed towards the door, grabbing his scarf and coat on the way out.

"Sherlock!" John yelled exasperatedly and followed, getting his own coat on the way out.

When John made it out of their flat, he saw Sherlock walking across the street to a group of three people.

The tallest wore a tweed jacket and a red bow tie. His light brown hair was done in a strange manner and he looked all together, very strange. The look suited the man, John decided.

There was one girl there. She had red hair and pale skin. Her brown eyes held a look that showed she was ready for an adventure, wherever it took her.

The other man there had light brown hair and brown eyes. He looked around, taking in his surroundings.

John ran across the street and over to where Sherlock and the three strangers were standing.

"Sherlock! It's nice to see you again!" the man with the bow tie said. He then hugged Sherlock, who seemed uncomfortable with this.

"Doctor. It's nice to see you again. And just in time as well. I was getting quite bored." Sherlock responded.

"Well I have something for you!" the Doctor said. He then noticed John walking over to them, "Sherlock, who is this?"

"This is John, my flat mate. John, this is the Doctor." Sherlock introduced, turning to John.

"Sherlock, you made a friend! Nice to meet you, John!" the Doctor said happily, putting his hands on John's shoulders and looking at him.

"Nice to meet you." John responded politely, if not a little uncomfortably.

"Sherlock, John, these are my companions Amy and Rory Pond." the Doctor told them.

"It's actually Williams." Rory said,

"It's Pond!" the Doctor insisted. He then turned towards his companions and said, "This is Sherlock Holmes and his friend John."

"Nice to meet you." Amy said.

"Pleasure." Rory said to them.

"What's the case, Doctor?" Sherlock asked.

"I need you to find some people." the Doctor told him.

"What are their names?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester."


	2. The Gang

Chapter 2

"Alright. What happened to them?" Sherlock asked.

"Seriously? Does no one know about the Winchesters?" the Doctor exclaimed incredulously.

"No clue." John responded.

"Huh." the Doctor commented, "Anyways, both of them went missing from my scanners. One of them was taken and the other went into hiding. I do know that the one who went missing is on Earth. As for the one who was taken..."

"Wait. On Earth? Why wouldn't they be on Earth? Where else is there to go?" John asked, looking at the Doctor.

"Oh, yes! Right! You're new to this, aren't you?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes." John said.

"Well, take a step inside." the Doctor snapped his fingers and the TARDIS door swung open. John took a cautious step towards it and headed inside. The rest of the gang followed.

John stood there in, mouth agape. He looked around in awe.

"It's... Bigger on the inside..." John commented quietly.

"Yes it is." the Doctor said, smiling like he had won the lottery.

"How is this possible?" John asked.

"I'm a time lord. This is a TARDIS. That stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space. It is, as you said, bigger on the inside."

"What's a time lord?"

"It's a race. He's an alien." Sherlock explained.

"Wow." John said.

"Where to first, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"The scene of the crime." he responded. He began rushing about, hitting buttons and pulling levers. Soon the TARDIS was taking off.

* * *

><p>When they stopped, the Doctor immediately rushed out the door, followed by Amy and Rory. Sherlock walked out the door calmly. John, still looking shocked, walked out the door after them.<p>

They were in an almost abandoned parking lot in front of a motel.

"Of course they were here." the Doctor commented.

"Why is that?" Rory asked, "And where is here?"

"This is America."

"And why are we in this dump?" Sherlock questioned.

"Because they move around a lot. They stay in a lot of motels. But they aren't exactly five star are they?" the Doctor told them. He then walked over to the door of a room and pushed on it. It swung open slowly and the Doctor headed in. Sherlock followed close behind.

The room looked trashed. The covers on the two bed were flung everywhere.

"Someone was dragged out of here." Sherlock said, pointing from the bed closest to the door and showing a path to the door. "There was obviously a struggle and they were hit over the head here." He pointed to a blood stain on the floor.

The Doctor came over to the stain and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He started scanning it and looked at it.

"Well, that helps some..." the Doctor commented.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Sherlock, whoever was dragged out was taken, correct?"

"Yes, obviously." he said.

"Well, this is the blood of Dean Winchester." the Doctor said, "We need to find Sam."

Sherlock continued looking around the room. He took in everything, every detail.

"Doctor, why couldn't your systems pick up Sam?" John asked.

"I was basically just tracking them off of GPS." he answered.

"So, Sam just turned it off?"

"Yes. I could track him better if I had some DNA."

"Here's something." Sherlock said. He was leaning over the bed that was furthest from the door. The group came across the room to see another blood stain. The Doctor scanned it like he did with the other one.

"This is Sam's." the Doctor said.

"That means we can track him." John responded.

"Yes it does! Good job, gang!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Come on now! We have to go find Sam Winchester!" With that, he ran out the door.

"Is he always like that?" John asked.

"Yes." everyone else responded at once.


	3. Dean's Situation and Someone New

**I'M SO SORRY! I have so many stories I'm working on right now, I'm sorry it took this long!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Dean woke up slowly, rubbing his sore head slowly. He looked around groggily and then everything snapped into focus. He sat up quickly, unfamiliar with his surroundings. He was in a dark room with metal floors and walls. The metal was cold and hard. He couldn't see a door anywhere. There were no windows or air vents in the room either.

"Sam?" Dean asked. There was no response. "Sam!"

"He's not here, Dean." A voice said.

"Crowley." Dean responded angrily.

"The very same. Nice to hear from you again." he answered.

"Well this is quite a stretch. Kidnapping? Really? Not very classy for the King of Hell."

"Well, I'll manage. Let's talk about you. You need any food? Water? Magazines?"

"Why do you care?" Dean asked harshly.

"I don't, really. But you see, sadly, we need you alive. Big things are coming, Dean. And you're right in the middle of it."  
>"What big things?" he questioned.<p>

"No, no, no. Not just yet, not right now. You'll find out later. For now, enjoy your stay." Crowley said, then went silent.

Dean sighed and leaned his head against the wall.

_Where are you, Sammy?_

* * *

><p>"Where is Sammy Winchester?" the Doctor asked, putting Sam's blood into a spot in the TARDIS. It started scanning it and the Doctor started rushing about, looking at many screens and hitting buttons.<p>

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Sherlock questioned.

"Getting the tracking system ready! What are you doing?"

"So we should be able figure out this Sam Winchester's location in a few minutes?" John said.

"That's the idea!" the Doctor said. There was then a fluttering noise outside of the TARDIS. Amy went over to the door slowly and opened it.

There stood a man with bright blue eyes and dark hair. He wore a tan trench coat. He had an emotionless expression on his face. Rory came up behind Amy with a confused expression on his face.

"Who is it?" the Doctor questioned, not looking up from his button-pressing.

"I... Don't know..." Rory answered slowly.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and came to the door. Amy and Rory moved out of the way.

"And who might you be?" he asked.  
>"I am Castiel." the man told him.<p>

"Don't believe we've met before! How did you know we were here?"

"I am an angel of the Lord. I am also a friend of Sam and Dean Winchester. I hear you are looking for them."

"Yes! Oh yes we are! Do you possible know where they are? It would make this a lot easier!"

"No. They have writing on their ribs keeping me from seeing them."

There was a beep from inside the TARDIS and the Doctor jumped in glee, "Now we know!" The Doctor ran inside and looked at a screen.

"Sam is in Lebanon, Kansas." Sherlock stated, looking over the Doctor's shoulder.


	4. Meeting Sam Winchester

**I'm so sorry that it takes so long to get these chapters up! I have other stories going on right now, along with editing Supernatural fan vid I'm gonna put on YouTube, so I just have so much going right now! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Yes, that would make sense." Castiel responded.

"That makes sense? Why does that make sense?" the Doctor asked.

"They have a base there. It's very well hidden."  
>"Wonderful! Let's go!" the Doctor said. Soon, the TARDIS was moving once again. Everyone scrambled to grab on to railings and sturdy objects while Cas stood still, looking around the TARDIS.<p>

As soon as it landed, the Doctor ran to the door and threw it open to show the entrance to the Winchesters' bunker.

"This is the place." Cas told them.

Sam was starting to get a little worried.

No, he was "a little worried" days ago. Now, he was "massively worried". He had to find his brother, but he had nothing! It was as if his big brother wasn't even on planet earth!

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening. He took his hand gun from the table beside him and got out of his chair. He walked across the wood floor of the library towards the entrance of the bunker.

"This is a very nice place!" said a man's voice. Sam peeked around the corner to see six people walking into the bunker. In the lead was the person who spoke, a man in a bow tie and a tweed jacket. Behind him, was one familiar face, Castiel. Then there was a red headed girl, looking around the room. The man behind her with brown hair was doing the same. Then, there was a man with blue eyes and black hair wearing a long coat studying everything very closely. The man with blonde hair behind him was looking around, quite amazed.

"It's better than the motel we were at before." the black haired man muttered.

Sam came out from around the corner, pointing a gun at the man in the lead. He immediately put his hands up, along with the red head and the man with brown hair.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sam questioned.

"Sam, calm down." Cas said.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Cas!"

"Hello! I'm the Doctor! You're Sam Winchester, correct? Yes, that would be right... You're nickname makes so much sense now! Moose, yes, really quite fitting!" the Doctor rambled, completely unfazed by the gun pointed at him.

"They are trustworthy, Sam." Cas told him. Sam slowly lowered his gun.

"Introduction time? Good, good! Alright, Sam, this is Amy, Rory, Sherlock, and John!" the Doctor said, going down the line, pointing at each person as he said their name.

"Nice to meet you." Sam responded, nodding at the group.

"We're here to help with your brother!"


	5. What Happened To Dean?

**THIS STORY IS BACK IN BUSINESS! Save a Brother is off hiatus! You see, I have a system going with my other fan fiction, Two Brothers, One Crew, and the Sky, now. Every four chapters, I will put one on break and go back to the next one. So four chapters of this and it will go back on hiatus, ok? Thank you for your understanding! ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Sam brought everyone into the library area of the bunker and sat them down. He ran the usual tests on them, salt, holy water, silver. After he was sure they were clear. He sat down with them.

"So, Doctor, you said you were here to help find Dean. How do you even know who we are? We've never met you." Sam asked.

"I'm a huge fan! You are amazing! You see, when someone besides me saves the world, I tend to hear about it! I have been keeping tabs on you boys for a long time, since you were kids actually!" the Doctor rambled excitedly.

"Since we were kids? How?"

"Oh yes! You don't know! I'm a time traveler! I travel in time!"

"Yeah... I got that." Sam turned to Amy and Rory. "And you two travel with him."

"Yeah." Amy told Sam.

"Is he always like this?"

"Never stops."

"Good to know." Sam said with a sigh. He finally turned to Sherlock and John. "And you two are?"

John opened his mouth to say something, but Sherlock interrupted him, "Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective. This is my friend, John."

"Ok. What's a consulting detective?"

"Whenever the police are too stupid to figure out a case on their own, I step in and solve it all for them."

"Ok, then..." Sam said, slightly surprised by the man.

"I can tell you do the same, judging by the fake IDs you have littered about, the random fibers on your shirt collar obviously don't come from the one you are wearing. That means you change clothes quite a lot. The fibers most likely come from a suit, a cheap suit, but a suit. That means you change into a suit relatively often. I'm guessing that you usually impersonate the FBI?"

"Yeah." Sam responded, surprised.

"Sherlock, quit showing off." John told him.

"But I'm a show-off. It's right in the name, John." John rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Cas, I need to speak to you for a second." Sam said, pointing to a spot away from the rest of the group.

Cas and Sam walked over, "What is it, Sam?"

"These people, do they have any idea where Dean is?" Sam asked Castiel.

"No, but they are trying to find out."

"Really? No ideas whatsoever?"

"The Doctor had said something about how he might not be on earth."

"What does that mean? Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, what?"

"I have no clue. Why don't you ask them?"

Sam and Cas walked back over to the group.

"So, do you guys have any idea as to where my brother might be?" Sam asked the group. Before anyone could answer, another voice spoke up.

"Hello, Moose." said a familiar voice from behind Sam.


	6. Trap

**I'M SO SORRY! I procrastinated like a pro and that's why this chapter is so late! I am truly sorry! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Sam turned around quickly to see Crowley standing there, a smug look on his face.

"Crowley." Sam said angrily.

"Nice to see you too, Sam." Crowley answered, unfazed by Sam's harsh tone. He walked past Sam, patting him on the shoulder as he passed. He went over to the open bottle on the table and poured himself a drink in the empty glass next to it. He took a drink and looked at Sam, "You know, if you're going to have company, at least buy something good." He held up his glass a little.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sam replied sarcastically.

"No problem at all, Moose. Introduce me to your friends here." Crowley pointed at the group staring at him.

"The Doctor, Amy, Rory." Sam told him, pointing at them, "Sherlock, John. Now what did you do with my brother, you ass?"

"You must be the King of Hell." The Doctor commented in a dark tone, looking at Crowley.

"In the flesh. And you must be the Time Lord." Crowley answered. He then sat down at the table and put his feet on top of it.

"You know him?" Sam asked the Doctor.

"I know of him."

"Aw, I'm flattered." Crowley spoke up sarcastically.

"Wait. King of Hell?" John asked.

Sam turned to John and Sherlock, who were both wearing somewhat confused expressions. "I really don't have time for the whole speech, so I'm just gonna give it to you straight. Demons are real. Monsters are real. Ghosts are real. Most of them are assholes."

John just sat there with a confused expression. Sherlock did the same for a minute or two, but then regained his composure. John was sure that he had found some way to rationalize it, making it seem completely logical. John was still having a hard time with it, though.

Sherlock stepped forward, closer to the lounging demon. "Where have you taken Dean Winchester?" he asked bluntly, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Why should I tell you, cheekbones?" Crowley asked with a smile.

Sherlock stared at him for a minute. "Because you want us to find him." he stated.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you wouldn't be here otherwise. You want us to find Dean. You came here to tell us something. Something you find important. Chances are that when we find him and try to come after him, it will be some kind of trap. You have already set it, you're just making sure that we step in it." Sherlock told them quickly.

Crowley nodded with an impressed look on his face, corners of his mouth twitching in a small smile. "You might have found a competent one, Moose."

"Where is my brother, Crowley?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'm feeling generous today, so I'll give you a little hint." Crowley pulled a smart phone out of his pocket and turned it on. He showed Sam the screen and everyone gathered around it.

On the screen was live video footage. It was of a dark room with metal walls and floors. It was small and there was no visible door. Despite the darkness, everyone could tell there was a figure in the corner, but only Sam, Castiel, and the Doctor recognized who it was. It was Dean, huddled in the corner. His clothes were bloody, as was the rest of his body. He looked like he had a broken wrist. He had bruises covering his arms and legs, as well as burn marks. The footage showed he was breathing, but he was obviously having a hard time doing so.

"Who did this?" Sam growled.

"That would be me. My part of the deal." Crowley said, putting the phone away.

"Deal?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, I have business partners now."

"Who?" Rory asked, still shocked at the video.

"One word. Dalek." Crowley said, then disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this makes up for my horrible procrastination! Thanks for sticking with me, guys!<strong>


	7. No Kindness Towards Dean Winchester

**This next chapter's got some torture. Sorry (not sorry)! I enjoy a good bit of hurt!Dean sometimes. Because then someone can take care of him. So here we go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Dean sat curled up in the corner of his cell, trying to make himself as small as possible. He couldn't tell how long he had been there, due to the lack of clocks or windows for the sun to shine through. He had no clue where he was. The only time he got out of his cell was to be taken to the room where he'd find Crowley with a white apron on and a wide variety of torture tools.

Dean's breathing was shallow and irregular. His chest hurt so much, making it hard to do the simplest of tasks, breathing. But he had to keep going. He had to.

He didn't even really know why he was here. The only things he knew were a few phrases he heard from the demons that dragged him off to Crowley. He heard things about something called a Dalek and how they were working with Crowley. That and something about a guy who called himself 'the Doctor' and how this was some sort of trap for him. Whatever this was. How would the Doctor know about him anyways? Why would he care? It's not like Dean was important. No. No one would be coming for him. He was sure of that. He was sure Sam wasn't stupid enough to come after him in a place like this. No, it was better this way. Dean would stay here for the rest of eternity as long as Sammy was safe.

All of a sudden, a doorway somehow appeared in the cell and two demons walked in. Dean still didn't know how that was possible, but he was too exhausted and, frankly, terrified to care. He shoved himself farther back into the corner, already being right up against the wall. The one of the demons smirked and they both headed over to Dean. They each grabbed an arm and pulled Dean out of the cell. He struggled weakly against their grip but knew that there was no hope. Nothing he could do. So, eventually, he let himself go limp as he dragged down the maze that was the hallway.

They ended up in front of a door and as it opened, Dean saw the familiar sight of Crowley and his assorted weapons. The demons brought him into the room and over to the large table with metal shackles on it. Anyone could tell that the table was once a bright silver. But now, the color was dulled by the large stains of Dean's blood.

"Ah, hello Dean. How are we today?" Crowley asked as his demons strapped Dean down.

"Screw you." Dean said.

"I'm great, thanks." Crowley told him, ignoring Dean's insult, "Was out and about today. Even got in to see your brother!"

"If you touched him, I swear, I'm gonna kill you!" Dean yelled, struggling to get over to Crowley.

"Calm down, Squirrel. I didn't hurt your precious little Moose. We just had a chat. Even showed him your condition. He wasn't too pleased about that." Dean closed his eyes in defeat. That meant that Sam was going to come after him. He knew that if his brother saw him like this, he was definitely coming to get him. He didn't want Sam here.

"Ugh, your silence is deafening, Dean. Talk to me." Crowley complained, picking up a knife. He then walked over to Dean and pressed the tip of it into Dean's stomach. Dean groaned in pain and Crowley smiled. He dug the tip in deeper and then twisted, getting rewarded with a pained shout from Dean.

"There we go." Crowley said, smiling.

Crowley then began slicing deep cuts into Dean's arms, making sure to avoid anything too important. Couldn't have Dean dying on them, now could they?

"You know, Dean," Crowley said to him, "You've always been a real pain in the ass." He took the knife and shoved it into Dean's side. Dean yelled and writhed in pain. Crowley kept the knife in his side and continued, "But then, I got an offer from some new business partners. And they said I could torture a Winchester. Whichever one I chose. And I thought about it. I said to myself, 'So, Me, which one of those boys always stuck out in your mind?' and I answered 'Well, Crowley, they aren't exactly easy to forget. But Dean, he's the one I have always wanted to cut in to.' and I asked myself why. And then it hit me. You keep up this smug facade. You act as though you're fine when your little Moose asks, even when you aren't. And I decided I wanted to show your brother exactly what you look like inside. When he asks if you're ok, you say 'I'm fine.' But really, this is how you feel." With his last word, Crowley twisted the knife quickly. Dean screamed in pain again.

* * *

><p>After being sliced into, burned, whipped, and getting two more broken ribs, Dean was returned to his cell. He was thrown in by the two demons that had brought him to Crowley before. When he hit the metal floor with a thud, he moaned in pain. He couldn't find the strength to speak or even move, so as the demons walked out the door and it disappeared, Dean laid on the ground, blood pooling beneath him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I'm cruel. If you were expecting a nice, happy chapter, go somewhere else! So, what did you guys think?<strong>


	8. Brothers and Daleks

Chapter 8

Sam stood there for a second, looking at the spot where Crowley had been standing. The Doctor looked at Sam sadly, imagining the sadness he must be feeling. Then, Sam turned around to look at the rest of the group. They could see the anger in his eyes, masking his sadness.

"What is a Dalek?" Sam asked the group.

"An alien race." the Doctor muttered, voice full of emotion, "The one that fought the Time Lords in the Time War."

"Time Lord?"

"Yes, Time Lord. I am a Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords, actually."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Very."

"And now they have my brother." Sam turned away from them and rubbed his eyes, sighing.

"We have to go save him!" Amy spoke up.

"We don't even know where he is." Sherlock said, "How are we supposed to rescue him if we don't know where to start?"

"Follow me." the Doctor told them and started heading up the stairs, towards the door of the bunker. The entire group followed him. They walked outside to the TARDIS.

"What's this?" Sam asked.

"She's called a TARDIS. You believe in aliens, don't you?" the Doctor replied.

"Well, I guess I kind of have to now don't I?"

"Yeah. Well she's my ship. She travels through time and space." the Doctor opened the door and walked inside, yelling over his shoulder, "Come on in."

Amy and Rory lead the way into the TARDIS, followed by Sherlock and John. Sam stopped outside for a moment, looking through the door.

"Bigger on the inside." Castiel agreed with Sam and patted Sam's shoulder comfortingly before heading inside. Sam sighed and headed inside as well. He looked around, interested.

"I'm going to scan the atmosphere for any unusual presence." the Doctor said, fiddling with levers and buttons on the TARDIS dashboard.

Everyone else stood back, having nothing else to do. Sam stood next to the door, looking like he was lost in his thoughts.

Rory walked over to Sam, who didn't seem to notice. "He's going to be ok, you know." he told Sam, who seemed to snap out of his trance.

"I always tell myself that. Doesn't make it true." Sam said quietly.

"The Doctor is used to this kind of thing, he knows what he's doing. I haven't known Sherlock and John very long, but they can help. We are going to get your brother back."

Sam gave a little half smile, "Yeah, I guess."

Rory and Sam stood by the door, not speaking, for a while. Rory stood there, trying to be the best support he could.

"Got it!" the Doctor cried triumphantly. He showed the entire group that there was a ship that was above Earth.

"And you're sure it's a Dalek ship?" Amy asked.

"Of course I'm sure." the Doctor responded.

"Then let's go." Sam told them, the fire that had somewhat dulled back in his eyes at full force.

The Doctor began pulling levers and hitting buttons. Soon the TARDIS was taking off, the destination being the Dalek ship.

And Sam's big brother.


	9. Tortured Soul

**Ok, I'm disobeying my own rules here! I said I would switch off between this story and my main series, but what are my rules here for but throwing them in the trash bin from time to time? So, will Dean be rescued today? I honestly don't know. I just go where the story takes me so I guess it will be a surprise for everyone! Shall we?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The TARDIS landed in the Dalek ship. They immediately heard the sirens going off, signaling their arrival.

"Ok, we need a plan." John said.

"John's right. If these things are as dangerous as you say, Doctor, we need to know what we're doing before we go out there." Sherlock agreed.

The Doctor rushed over to the TARDIS console and hit a few buttons, pausing to think, then pulling a lever.

"I just extended the field that stops the TARDIS door from being broken down farther. I'm going to need some of you to stand out there and distract the Daleks that are going to come out there." the Doctor told them.

"I'm going to go find Dean." Sam said.

"No, you're going to be here, distracting the Daleks." the Doctor countered.

"You don't seriously think I'm going to stay here while my brother is in danger, do you?" Sam laughed humorlessly.

"I know you are. I'm going to get Dean. I know how to deal with the Daleks, he will be safe with me." the Doctor said, trying to reassure him, but not moving from his point.

"I'm coming, Doctor."

"Sam," Castiel spoke up, "I will go with the Doctor. We will get Dean. Just stay here with them." Cas looked towards the Doctor, "I assume that you have no problem with me coming along?"

"Yes. Cas will come with me. Just stay here, Sam." the Doctor pleaded.

Sam thought about it for a minute, then nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Now you all need to distract the Daleks. Me and Cas will leave before they get here, but you are going to need to keep them here until we get back. Keep them talking, do whatever you can." the Doctor told them. Everyone nodded.

"Alrighty then! Operation Stealth Nugget is a go!" the Doctor said, then scrunched his face up in a look of slight disgust, "We really need a new name for this operation." With that, he ran out the door, followed by Castiel and the rest.

The walked out in to a large room with metal walls. It was absolutely empty, except for the TARDIS and the people on the rescue mission.

"We will be back as soon as possible." Cas told everyone, but aiming it more towards Sam. The Doctor was already heading down on of the three hallways connected to the room. Sam nodded without a word.

Cas finally caught up with the Doctor.

"Do you know where Dean is?" Cas asked him, obviously worried about his friend.

"I am pretty sure he's down this way..." the Doctor said, continuing down the hallway. All was quiet until the Doctor heard a familiar sound that made him cringe.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" yelled one of the three Daleks coming towards Cas and the Doctor. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at them.

"Cover your eyes!" Cas yelled. The Doctor did so and a ringing noise filled his ears. He felt warmth on his skin, but did not look. Soon, the sensations subsided.

"You can open them now." Castiel said. The Doctor opened his eyes and saw the Dalek where they were before. He was about to start sonicing them when he realized they weren't moving or talking.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked.

"I used my powers to destroy them." Cas answered.

The Doctor walked over to the Daleks and tapped one. It didn't move.

"Very thorough." the Doctor said, then continued rushing down the hall. Cas followed close behind.

"There it is!" The Doctor stopped in front of the outline of a door with a keypad next to it. He used his sonic screwdriver on the keypad and a minute later, the door opened. Just as it did, two demons came around the corner and saw the Doctor and Cas.

"Hey!" One of them yelled. The Doctor and Cas turned to see them. Cas started towards them, letting his angel blade fall from his sleeve. The Doctor looked back to the doorway, knowing that Cas was taking them on to give him time.

He walked into the dark cell. He saw Dean curled up in the corner, his chest rising and falling ever so slightly. The Doctor ran over to Dean in the corner and knelt down next to him. He turned him onto his back to see that Dean was just barely holding on to consciousness.

"Dean?" the Doctor asked gently, trying to hide his worry. Though he had never met this man in person, he had heard enough to feel attached to him.

Dean's eyes fluttered open slowly and he could see Dean trying to focus on the Doctor.

Dean looked utterly horrible. The video footage had nothing on what he looked like in person. His face was covered in blood and bruises. His foot was in an unnatural position, probably broken. His breathing was rough, probably due to damaged ribs. His arms had deep cuts everywhere that were bleeding steadily out onto the floor. His clothes were bloody and had tear marks where a knife probably went through them. When Dean was curled up, the Doctor caught a glimpse of the broken fabric, showing where a whip had gone through them, destroying his back. Not to mention how skinny Dean was. The Doctor assumed that he hadn't been fed the entire time he was here, which had probably been a week by now. What with the injuries and lack of food, Dean was doing horribly.

Dean moaned in pain, acknowledging the Doctor's presence.

"Sh... It's ok Dean..." the Doctor comforted. He knew Sam would rather be here, but the Doctor needed him back with the others. Plus, he knew that Dean would kill him if he put his little brother in danger.

"W-who are y-you?" Dean struggled to get out, trying to make it as menacing as possible.

"My name's the Doctor. I'm here to get you out." the Doctor said in the most comforting tone possible.

"W-why?"

"Because I help people, I'm the Doctor."

"Wh-where's S'mmy?" Dean asked weakly.

"He's safe, Dean, he's safe." he responded with a slight smile. No matter how injured Dean was, he would always worry about Sam first.

Dean nodded and let his head fall back into the blood puddle that had already formed underneath him. His eyes were still open, but it was clear that it was a struggle for him.

Castiel came in to the room, obviously done with those demons. He took one look at Dean and crossed the room in two strides, kneeling down next to Dean.

"Dean." he said worriedly.

"C-cas?" Dean forced out.

"Yes."

Dean nodded weakly and let his eyes close.

The sound of footsteps sounded from the hall.

"I've got it." Cas said, reluctantly getting up and heading outside, angel blade still in hand.

The Doctor picked Dean up out of the blood puddle he was in, surprised and dismayed by how little he weighed. He headed out of the cell just in time to see Castiel finish off the final demon. The two started heading back towards the TARDIS, the Doctor carrying an unconscious Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THAT MOMENT WITH THE DOCTOR AND DEAN THIS ENTIRE STORY! YAYAYAYAYAY! Did anyone notice the Misha Collins reference I made in there? No? Ok. *Goes and sits in corner*<strong>


	10. Deals With Devils

***Sigh* School starts in 2 days... That means I won't have as much time to write. I'm really sorry about that. I will get chapters in on the weekends though! Thanks for hanging in there with me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Sam and the others were doing a good job holding off the Daleks. Four of them had gathered around the TARDIS and the group were distracting them, keeping them from going off to look for the Doctor and Cas.

Sam spent most of his time giving the Dalek dirty looks, which seemed to be working pretty well. The Daleks certainly were distracted by it.

Everyone was just a little bit afraid of Sam at this point, even Sherlock. The fire never left his eyes and if looks could kill, all of these Daleks would already be six feet under. No one knew who he was before today, but they learned one thing. Nothing should get between Sam Winchester and his brother.

"You are an enemy of the Daleks. You must be destroyed." the Dalek standing in the front stated.

"Oh shut up!" Sherlock replied.

The Dalek looked at him.

"For god's sake, you've been saying that over and over again. It's not like you can destroy us, given the force field we have protecting us. Threats don't work unless you carry them out, and obviously you can't. So stop trying."

"Like I said Moose, you've found an intelligent one." said Crowley, walking through the path the Daleks were making for him.

Sam took action immediately, pulling Ruby's knife from the waistband of his pants and taking steps towards Crowley, ready to stab him. Every logical thought in his mind was gone, replaced by rage. Before Sam could leave the protective bubble that the TARDIS had created, John and Amy came forward, attempting to hold back Sam.

"Sam! Sam! Calm down! Calm down." John said while struggling to keep the tall man back.

"No! He hurt Dean!" Sam responded angrily, still trying to get to Crowley.

"Sam!" yelled a gruff voice from down one of the hallways.

Sam turned to see Cas rushing down the corridor, the Doctor in tow. And Dean in the Doctor's arms.

Sam let go of any anger he had for the time being and replaced it with fear and worry. He ran out to the Doctor and Cas, ignoring the rest of the group's shouts to stay put. Sam ran over to Cas and the Doctor, looking at his big brother with wide eyes. Sam just stood there, unable to move, let alone speak.

"He's alive, Sam." Castiel told him.

Sam nodded slightly. At least he was alive. At least he wasn't dead.

But he wasn't moving.

Sam put the knife away and held out his arms to take Dean. The Doctor nodded and transferred him to Sam. Sam held his brother, feeling just how light he was. Sam held back the tears threatening to fall and started heading back towards the TARDIS, holding Dean close to him and trying not to cause him any pain. Cas and the Doctor followed. As soon as they reached the main room, they saw Crowley once again.

"You did this?" the Doctor hissed.

"Why yes I did." Crowley answered, smirking.

"That wasn't necessary. You didn't need to hurt him."

"But I wanted to."

"HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" the Doctor shouted, facing the Daleks, "NONE OF THEM DO!"

Everyone was surprised by his tone, even Amy and Rory. They have heard the Doctor this angry before, sure, but it never ceased to amaze them how the twelve year old boy they know and love could turn into an adult so quickly.

"Alright, Doctor, calm down. Here's how this is going to go." Crowley stated, " You are going to take down the force field you have around your friends here and you're all going to come with us."

"Why would we do that?" Sam asked, the rage returning to his voice and eyes.

"Because if you don't, we are going to shoot either Moose or Squirrel here."

The Doctor remained silent, looking at every one of his companions.

"I'm kind of feeling Squirrel, though... It really is so fun hearing him scream."

Sam shifted Dean so he was closer to his body and tried to make it so the bullet had to go through Sam first. Sam was NOT letting his brother get shot. Not now.

"Alright." the Doctor said in a defeated tone.


	11. Towards Their End

Chapter 11

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the TARDIS force field shut down. Everyone stood silent for a few tense moments, trying to figure out if anyone was going to shoot at the now vulnerable companions. When no one did, they all let out a tiny sigh of relief.

Half a dozen demons came from a different hallway than the Doctor and Cas had come from and surrounded the group. Cas looked as though he was about to smite them all, but one look from the Doctor stopped him. Only more reinforcements would come and they would probably all end up dead.

The group was marched down a long hallway with no visible destination that any of the group, even Sherlock, could find. The Daleks followed close behind, stopping them from heading back the way they had come, back to the TARDIS.

Sam was very uncomfortable with walking. He wanted to sit down with his brother and assess his wounds. He look horrible and was still bleeding. Dean's blood was seeping into Sam's shirt, but he didn't care. He cared about trying to stop the bleeding and not hurting him any further.

Amy and Rory stood close to each other. They weren't exactly new to this whole 'being captured' thing. When you travel with the Doctor, it's bound to happen now and again. But they had never been captured by demons and, judging by Dean's state, never wanted to be. Rory really wanted to check on Dean's wounds and help in any way he could. Being a nurse, it was in his coding to help an injured person in any situation. And being held hostage by aliens and demons definitely still counted as 'any situation'.

The Doctor wondered how he didn't see this coming. He should have just left the others alone and found Dean himself. He could have left Sam out of this. If they all made it out of this alive (which he really hoped they did), Dean was going to have his head for getting his little brother into this mess.

John's head was still spinning from all of the information he had learned. A day ago, he didn't believe in either aliens or demons. And now, he was being captured by both. He had to admit, this is not what he expected aliens to look like. And demons were far scarier in person. Oh, why couldn't he just be drinking his tea right now?

Sherlock looked at John, deducing his fear from his face. He could tell that his friend was trying to stay calm in this alarming situation. Just like he would if he were attacked by a serial killer, which, judging from the faces of the demons, wasn't too far off. Sherlock had faith in the Doctor to get them out of this mess. He had traveled with the Time Lord for a while, back when he had a different face. It had never been very boring, that's for sure. Sherlock always believed that, now that he had had a taste of the universe, is why he always got bored in between cases. He had been captured by aliens quite a few times. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would get out of this, just like he had with the others.

Sam looked down at his brother, a mix of sadness and fear in his eyes. His brother's condition worried him so much. He really needed to get out of here so they could take him to a hospital or something.

Dean let out a quiet moan, one that was laced with pain and exhaustion.

"Dean?" Sam asked frantically.

"S'mmy?" Dean asked softly, eyes fluttering open to stared at his little brother.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"You... You ok...?"

"Yeah, Dean, I'm fine." Sam knew better than to tell his brother to stop being stupid, that he should be more worried about himself.

"Where are we?" Dean tried to look around and let out a scream of pain when he moved. Sam's heart sunk even more.

"Sh... Dean. Don't move." Sam said.

"M'k." Dean answered, eyes starting to close again.

"Dean, stay awake." Dean's eyes opened once again at the sound of Dean's pleading voice. "There we go. Good."

The procession came into a large room that was very similar to the one they left the TARDIS in. They were all forced to sit down in the center of the room. The Daleks left through another hallway.

Crowley appeared in the room, standing next to one of the demons surrounding them. Dean unintentionally scooted closer to Sam's chest without even realizing it.

"Oh Squirrel, you're awake. That's good." Crowley said, looking at Dean.

"Don't talk to him." the Doctor growled before Sam could say anything.

"Well aren't you the hero. I guess it takes a lot, making up for murdering your own race." Crowley replied.

The Doctor stayed silent and Crowley continued, "The Daleks will be back shortly. For now, I'm going to leave you with my boys. If you try to escape, they will kill you." And with that, Crowley disappeared.


	12. In Nine Hundred Years of Time and Space

Chapter 12

Dean wished he knew what was going on. He wished he could look around and figure out where he was. For god's sake, he wished he didn't have to be carried by Sam! But every time he tried to move, a new wave of pain shot through him with varying intensity. He just had to look at the surroundings that were already in his eyeshot.

Cas slowly made his way over to Sam and Dean, trying not to make the demons suspicious of him. Chances are if they suspected anything of Cas, they wouldn't have an angel blade to take on the angel. They would probably just take it out on Dean.

"How is he doing?" Cas asked, concerned.

"Not good." Sam said sadly, taking his eyes off Dean for only a split second to look at Cas. Cas nodded and looked down at Dean.

"Cas...?" Dean asked weakly.

"Yes Dean?" Cas replied.

"Where... are we?"

"We'll explain later, it's a long story."

Dean nodded and let his head fall to the side, the pain showing on his face.

"Um, Sam?" Rory spoke up tentatively, looking at the small group.

"What?" Sam responded.

"I- uh- can take a look at your brother if you want. I'm a nurse." Rory seemed a bit nervous as he asked this. Sam was obviously very protective of his brother. And with Dean in this state, it made him extremely volatile and ready to lash out at anyone.

Sam nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah. Thanks."

Rory slid over next to them, "Ok, I'm gonna need you to put him on the ground."

Sam reluctantly shifted Dean slowly from his lap onto the ground. Dean moaned in pain. "Sorry, Dean, sorry." Sam told his big brother.

Rory took in the horrible condition of Dean Winchester. He was losing so much blood, it was a wonder he was still conscious.

Dean moaned loudly in pain and Sam panicked. "What hurts, Dean?"

"Back..." Dean answered.

Sam slowly turned Dean on to his side to see the back of his shirt torn apart. It was obvious that Crowley had whipped him. The anger flared in Sam again. He place Dean back and he moaned again.

"We need something to slow the bleeding." Rory's voice cut through Sam's thoughts.

"Got it." Sam said, taking off the plaid shirt he had over his tight, white t shirt. He handed it to Rory and watched as he tore strips off to create make-shift bandages for the cuts on Dean. Dean continued whining in pain and Sam looked down at him, unable to stop the pain. He started running his hand through Dean's hair, really hoping that Dean didn't catch him on it. Or at least didn't care.

As Rory finished bandaging all the wounds he could, he looked at Sam. "He'll be ok for now, but he needs to get to a hospital."

"Yeah..." Sam murmured.

Sam brought his brother back up onto his lap as Amy and John came over. "How's he doing?" Amy asked.

"Not so great." Rory answered.

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but why do you guys care?" Sam asked, thoroughly confused at why complete strangers would care about him and his brother.

"What do you mean?" John replied.

"I mean, why do you care about me or Dean? Most people we come across wouldn't give two craps."

"Why shouldn't we care?" Rory asked.

"Well, we're not important."

Amy smiled a little and said, "The Doctor has a saying. He says, 'You know that in nine hundred years of space and time, I've never met anybody that wasn't important.'"

Sam smiled a bit too.

The group was silent for a while until the Doctor and Sherlock crawled over to the group. As they were heading over, they heard the Doctor mutter, "Sherlock, you're a genius!"

"What did he do this time?" John asked.

"We've made a plan." the Doctor responded.

**I think the Doctor Who quote I added in here is one of my favorites! I love it so much!**

**What do you folks think of a sequel to this story? I really wanna make a sequel after this one's finished but I want to know what you guys think of it? Any ideas of what would happen in it? I'm open to suggestions! Review and tell me or PM it to me! It's up to you!**


	13. Talking With the TARDIS

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! In the chapter of Time and Time Again I put up yesterday, I have my list of excuses and reasons if you wanna look at them! So, so sorry!**

Chapter 13

"And then we can get out of here." Sherlock finished explaining his plan to the others.

"It's risky." Sam commented, even though he knew it was their only chance of getting out of there. Dean's only chance of getting out of there.

"We're out of options. If you have any other ideas, please tell me." Sherlock responded.

Sam nodded and shifted a little, trying to make Dean as comfortable as possible.

"So we just have to wait here...?" Dean asked weakly.

"Dean, you can't do anything right now anyways." Sam reminded his brother.

"Still..." Dean always was a stubborn one.

"Alright, we need to get going before the Daleks come back." the Doctor instructed.

Castiel looked at Sam, taking in the look in his eyes. It was begging, pleading, for him to work quickly. To get them out of there. Cas then looked down at Dean. His expression said something different. His expression told Cas to be careful. He knew that this must be very hard for Dean, being unable to move. He probably wanted to help out in some way, even protect his brother. Sitting still and staying put weren't in his nature, his coding. It was against everything he was taught as a child.

But he was going to do it anyways.

"I will be back." Cas said. With a whoosh of wings, Cas was gone from the group's sight.

Cas reappeared in the TARDIS. He knew he had felt something off about the ship from the second he set foot in it. He just hadn't believed it.

The TARDIS has a soul. Which means it could be asked to do things.

Cas cleared his throat and stood there, unsure of what to say or do.

"Um... Hello?" Cas asked tentatively.

The TARDIS hummed in response.

"I need your help. The Doctor is in danger. He needs your help."

Cas felt the TARDIS's feelings. The TARDIS didn't doubt the Doctor's skills and believed he could make it out on his own. She didn't understand how severe the situation was.

"There is a man. My friend... He's injured. The Doctor can't make it out with all of us alive, especially him."

The TARDIS still didn't feel like moving without her Doctor at the metaphorical wheel.

"You don't understand! My friends need your help! Dean... Dean's dying... And Sam can't deal with that again... I can't deal with that again!"

The TARDIS remained indifferent.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE'S DYING! I CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN! I'M NOT LOSING HIM AGAIN!" Cas shouted, trying to make it understand. He didn't know how else to do it. The TARDIS seemed quite indifferent, unwilling to move.

Then, something shifted within the TARDIS's soul. She was starting to care.

"My friend's name is Dean Winchester. He is a great man. He and his brother have saved the world time and time again and he is still out there. He has gone to Hell and back. He will do anything for his family, despite the fact that they continue to die. He blames himself, even though he has no reason to. He loves his brother with all his heart and will defend him with his dying breath. He has gotten through to me and saved me multiple times. He has told me how besides Sam, I'm the only family he's got. I am honored to be a part of a family with these two amazing men. His brother, Sam, is out there right now, trying to keep his brother alive. If you care at all, you'll help me. We need to help them."

Cas stood up straight, emotion written all across his face. At first he didn't feel any shift in the TARDIS's thoughts or emotions. Then the TARDIS started making its wheezing noise, signaling that it was taking off. Cas smiled, knowing he had gotten through to her.


	14. Sell Your Soul

Chapter 14

Sam was very worried.

Despite how hard his brother was fighting, he had become unconscious from the blood loss. There was nothing Sam could have done to stop it, but he still wished he could.

"It's going to be ok, Sam." the Doctor reassured him.

"Really? Because it doesn't seem very ok to me." Sam said, raising his voice slightly.

"Keep quiet!" One of the demons yelled at him. Ever since Cas had disappeared and gone to the TARDIS, the demons were on edge and very strict. If they put one foot out of line, they would knock it back in. Sherlock had learned that the hard way, as he now had a large gash on his forehead from when one of the demons hit him for talking back. John was tending to it, trying to stop the slow and steady bleeding.

"Cas will bring the TARDIS back here and then we'll get Dean to the hospital." the Doctor told him.

"Well what if he can't make it that long?" Sam asked, his voice dropping to a low whisper.

"He will. Dean is strong, he lasted a week here, he can make it to the hospital."

"Doctor... I have a question for you." Sam said, trying to change the subject.

"Ask away, Sam."

"Why did you try to help us? I mean, it sounds like you went out of your way to find me and save Dean. But why?" Sam asked, sounding confused.

"You guys needed help, so I helped." the Doctor answered simply.

"We need help a lot of the time, and people normally don't help us. Why you?" Sam pressed.

"Sam, I've heard of you boys. I know all of the story. I know everything you've gone through, everything you've done. And I think it's amazing that you boys are still moving. I see you as role models."

"Role models?"

"Yes. You guys show me that no matter how bad it gets, you need to keep moving. Not only that, you're still kind. You could have easily become horrible people after all of the things you've seen and done. It'd be easier. But you keep doing good and helping others. You save each other. You would do anything for one another. It's amazing."

"I still don't understand. Just because you admire us, doesn't mean you need to do all of this for us."

The Doctor placed his hand on the younger Winchester's shoulder and looked into his eyes, "Yes it does. I would give my life for you boys. I will get Dean out of here, Sam, or else I'll sell my own soul for him."

Sam nodded slowly, stunned by his speech. He found it amazing that one man could care so much about two nobodies. Sam knew by the look in the Doctor's eyes that he wasn't lying. Sam decided that Dean would like the Doctor. They were quite similar, honestly. The two cared so much- too much- about others. They wanted to keep their families together. They felt like they had an obligation to save people, to save everybody, in danger. Sam smiled sadly, and looked down at his unconscious big brother. He always looked so peaceful when he was asleep. But now he looked a little too peaceful for Sam's liking.

Suddenly there was a wheezing noise and the group watched as the TARDIS materialized around them, leaving the doors in the demons' faces. Cas stood in the middle of the console room, a smile on his face.

"Good job Cas!" the Doctor exclaimed, getting off the floor and running over to the console. Sherlock rolled his eyes as the Doctor began stroking it.

"How is Dean?" Cas asked, walking over to Sam.

"Unconscious. Are you sure you can't heal him?" Sam responded.

"Yes. I tried. Crowley must have done something to prevent me from helping him."

Sam nodded, then asked another question, "How did you get through to the TARDIS?"

"Told the truth." Cas answered simply.


	15. Hospital

**So, so sorry about the wait! After my sports stuff ends, I should be back to a more efficient update schedule (I hope). Anyways! I updated Time and Time Again if you have been reading that one! If you aren't, then that was not useful whatsoever. Also I uploaded a one-shot called The Demon. Check it out if you want!**

xxx

Chapter 15

The TARDIS landed, the wheezing noise fading away slowly. Sam picked up his big brother as carefully as he could and walked over to the door. Amy opened the door for them and Sam walked out, everyone else following behind.

They were in the parking lot of a hospital. Sam started towards the doors of the hospital as fast as he dared. Cas followed quickly while the rest stood near the TARDIS.

"I will drop off Sherlock and John, then I'll be back to check on you boys!" the Doctor yelled after them. Sam nodded his response as he walked through the automatic doors.

The Doctor retreated into the TARDIS with Sherlock, John, Amy, and Rory.

"I'll take you two home as well." the Doctor told Amy and Rory.

"Yes, I think that's enough excitement for one day." Rory answered.

xxx

Sam was getting very anxious. His brother had been whisked away from him almost six hours ago and he had gotten no news about him since. He had tried to follow the doctors who had taken Dean, but he had been stopped by three nurses.

"Sam." the Doctor's voice shocked him out of his thoughts.

"Hello, Doctor." Sam greeted quietly, not looking up from his shoes.

"How are you doing?" the Doctor asked kindly, sitting down in the chair next to Sam.

"Fine."

"Now that's a lie."

Sam sighed. "I'm doing horrible. I don't know what's going on with my brother. He could be dying right now and I have no idea."

"Sam, your brother is going to make it through this. I promise you. If he didn't, then..." the Doctor trailed off.

"What?" Sam finally turned to the Doctor, curiosity in his eyes.

"Spoilers." the Doctor stated simply. He then smiled.

The Doctor thought of everything in the boys' past and future. He thought of all of the pain and suffering they went through. But he also thought of all the people that they were going to save, the lives they were going to change.

"Your brother is going to survive because your job isn't done yet. Dean isn't done yet and he knows it. So why would he die? Answer: He can't." the Doctor told him.

"Thanks, Doctor." Sam said, a slight smile on his face.

"You should get some rest. I'll tell you if we get any news on Dean."

"No it's really fi-." Sam was cut off.

"Get some sleep, Sam Winchester."

Sam nodded, noting the similarities between the Doctor's tone and Dean's when they told him to do something. He leaned his head against the wall and smiled.

"Hey Doctor?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Thank you for helping us."

"No problem, Sam, no problem." the Doctor responded with a smile.


	16. Just the Doctor

**I'm sorry about the wait. Good news: The stuff that is keeping me from writing for you guys is almost over. That means I'll be updating more in just two weeks!**

xxx

Chapter 16

"Are you the family of Dean Winchester?" asked a female voice.

Sam woke up suddenly, forgetting where he was for a moment. When the events of the past day came back, he realized that this nurse was Sam's only chance to find out how his brother was doing. Or if he was even alive.

"Yes, that's us." the Doctor answered for Sam, getting out of his chair and standing up straight.

"How's my brother?" Sam asked desperately, standing up beside the Doctor, rubbing his eyes.

"He was in quite a state when he got here. Three broken ribs, a broken wrist, lots of bruises and cuts, and many stab wounds. Though most of them weren't severe, that many wounds can take a toll on a person, not to mention all of the blood loss." the nurse explained. Sam tensed up. He knew that Dean was doing horrible, he'd seen it with his own eyes. But hearing someone else tell him about all of the wounds made him even more worried about his big brother, if that was even possible.

"But he's doing ok, isn't he? He's alive?" the Doctor asked, seeming worried about the older Winchester as well.

"Yes, he's ok. Dean's quite a fighter. We were surprised he made it here, let alone through the night. But we got him stabilized and he's awake right now. Do you want to see him now?"

Sam nodded eagerly and the nurse led them down a series of hallways before stopping outside a doorway.

"You can go inside." the nurse said before walking away.

The Doctor opened the door, allowing Sam to walk into the room first. The walls were white, along with the tile floor. There was a wooden stand next to the bed with a digital clock and a glass of water. The hospital bed wasn't any more entertaining. Sam figured that this room had to be one of the most boring hospital rooms he had ever been in. And that was saying something, considering no hospital room was particularly interesting.

Sam looked at Dean and his stomach dropped. He looked so small and defenseless in the bed, with his wrist and ribs bandaged and the cuts and bruises standing out on his pale face. When he saw Sam though, Dean smiled weakly.

"Hey Sammy." he said, his voice sounding hoarse and soft, from both exhaustion and his dry throat.

"Hey Dean. How are you feeling?" Sam asked gently, crossing the room and sitting in one of the chairs next to Dean's bed.

"Yeah, I'm good. Are you ok?" Dean asked, taking on his protective older brother tone.

"Your brother's fine, Dean." the Doctor said, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him quietly.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm one of the people who saved you. Remember?"

Dean thought about it for a minute, then he gave the Doctor a look of recognition, "I remember now. But why'd you save me?"

"Because it's my job. I save people who need saving. Including the heroes, like you and your brother." the Doctor told him.

Dean smiled a little at that. "Did you say your name was Doctor? Doctor who?"

The Doctor's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas, "I love it when people ask that!" he exclaimed, punching the air happily. "And it's just Doctor. The Doctor."

"Well, Doctor, I have to say, you did a great job. Thanks."

"Any time Dean."

"Hey, how do you know so much about us?"

"I know a lot of people. I've kept tabs on you boys. It's how I knew you were in trouble."

Dean nodded. He knew that in most other circumstances, he would have been unnerved and generally creeped out to hear this. But, for some reason, he felt better knowing that the Doctor would be there to help them if they truly needed it.

"Sam." Dean said.

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam asked, looking at him.

Dean gave Sam a look that told him everything that needed to be said. The boys could do that better than most. When they gave each other looks like this, there was no misinterpretation, no misunderstanding. There was no lying either, there was no pretending. It was the most true, pure thing that they could do to express their emotions without words.

"I'm kind of hungry. Can you see about getting me some grub?" Dean said.

"Yeah, give me a second." Sam told him, walking out of the room to get his brother some food.


End file.
